Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino games and, in particular, to improvements in the methods of playing bonus games on slot machines.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Slot machines have become the most important contributor to revenue on casino floors. Among slot machines, those with a bonus game have become especially popular. Typically in these machines, a player plays the underlying game (sometimes referred to as the base game) with the usual pays for predefined combinations of symbols.
Occasionally, the player will qualify for a bonus event. This is usually triggered through the alignment of one or more special symbols (sometimes referred to as trigger symbols) as an event which initiate the bonus game. Hence, the bonus game is generally a somewhat rare and special occurrence that affords the player an opportunity to participate in an ancillary component of the slot machine with an associated award. Usually, no additional wager is required; the bonus game is an opportunity for the player to earn an additional award risk-free.
The bonus award may be distributed by the slot machine in various ways, including adding to the base game credits, the use of an external xe2x80x9ctop-boxxe2x80x9d, or the use of a second-screen in the case of video. Too, the bonus game may simply be a random choice of several prizes, one or more free base games, and so forth.
By use of the terms bonus game, there is intended no limitations to any particular form of bonus award. Rather, reference to a xe2x80x9cbonus gamexe2x80x9d as one which is different than the traditional base game play. The bonus game may be housed separately from the reels (for example, in a spinning-reel slot machine with a top-box bonus), or may be simply on an additional screen (for example, in a video-reel slot machine). Too, for the purposes of the teachings herein, the manner and equipment that initiates a bonus game (e.g., combination of special symbols as described above or other methods) are immaterial to the present disclosure.
There continues to be a need to enhance the bonus experience for slot machine players. In particular, players desire a feeling of control over the outcome of the bonus game. This may be accomplished in fairly crude ways, such as selecting one of five elements to reveal an award. However, such crude ways may lead quickly to apathy on the part of sophisticated and/or regular players, who are always looking for challenge and variety.
The feeling of control may also be accomplished by allowing the player to additionally wager during the bonus game. For example, the Monopoly(copyright) Once Around game by WMS Gaming utilizes a Monopoly board and has the player start at xe2x80x9cGoxe2x80x9d and, using the outcome of a pair of dice, traverse the periphery of the board once. Before beginning, players are given the opportunity to xe2x80x9cbuyxe2x80x9d (for an additional wager) houses and hotels on the various properties, in the hopes that they will be landed upon for an increased award. The result is that that an unlucky player may actually be a net loser during the bonus game.
Another manner in which a bonus game may afford the player control is via the use of a strategy game. For example, the use of Yahtzee(copyright) poker dice in games by Mikohn Gaming, Inc. of Las Vegas, Nev. as a bonus game has proved very popular. However, insofar as games of strategy generally afford considerable replay value, the rules of the game must nevertheless be learned. As such, the time required assimilating a xe2x80x9clearning curvexe2x80x9d by the casual player is best minimized.
Thus, there exists a need for bonus games that have essentially no learning curve, yet afford considerable replay value. In particular, a need exists for a bonus game in which the player is given distinct and meaningful choices, but whose outcome is nevertheless controlled in such a fashion as to ensure the operator""s expected margin for the slot machine.
The solution, as disclosed herein, may include a bonus game with multiple paths emanating from a common node. The multiple paths represent, both mathematically and from a game-flow point of view, meaningful choices the player may make while participating in the bonus game. In this fashion, the player keeps several desirable attributes including control over the direction of the bonus game and, as will be described shortly, relative risk and/or volatility of the game. The operator, meanwhile, retains control over the expected value of the bonus award, hence house advantage of the overall machine.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the player is given distinct strategic choices, while the outcome is nevertheless controlled in such a fashion as to ensure the operator""s house advantage. It is a further advantage of the present invention that the bonus games described herein have almost no learning curve yet still afford considerable replay value.
As a preferred embodiment, the player is offered the choice of a plurality of paths, a path being defined as being traversed in at least one but possibly more moves. Herein each move is defined by a xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d but the geometry of the space moved to is not necessarily important as it is just a place or position having a value or in some cases no value or a loss of value.